


Does He Know

by Lady_Daunting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Daunting/pseuds/Lady_Daunting
Summary: "Draco wait!" She cried following him to the front door of her flat. "Stop please don't go! Let me explain!" "Why?!" He screamed turning around to her. "Give me one good reason not to leave!" "Because-because I need you." "Then why are you engaged to him? Why did you say yes!" "It's not simple! It's what's expected-" She pleaded. "Not simple?!" Draco yelled throwing his arms up in the air. "You ether want him or me because you can only marry one in the end Granger!"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Green flames swarmed Hermione as she stepped into her and Ron's flat. "Ron I'm home." She called to her boyfriend as she shrugged out of her soot covered jacket. There was no reply. "Ron." The witch called again. No answer.

His Quiddich game with The Ballycastle Bats ended an hour ago maybe he was still in the shower. Hermione went to their bathroom and there was no one.

Stepping into the kitchen she saw a scribbled note on the fridge.

_We won! Went out to Leaky Cauldron to celebrate! Don't wait up._

_-Ron  
  
_

Hermione blew out a breath of air. Ron had been spending a lot of time at pubs. If he wasn't celebrating a win, he was nursing a loss, or he was just wanting a night out. It seemed like he was drinking almost every night now and mixing with his temper he has been kicked out of several pubs now for fighting.

Figuring it was best if she went to check on him she changed out of her work clothes into something more comfortable and headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was crowded and noisy with a Thursday crowd plus the celebrating Quidditch team.

Hermione stood on the tips of her ankle booted toes in search for red hair. But she had heard him before her eyes actually landed on him. Ron tended to get louder the more he drank and she caught his slurred almost yelling voice and then found him near the back.

"It was bloody magnificent I tell ya! I didn't think I was gonna get that last one but-Mione! You're here love!" Ron shouted as he saw her walking up to him and the group he had surrounded him. He crossed to her quickly and gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth making her slightly cringe. Hermione could almost taste the alcohol on her boyfriends breath.

Ron tried slipping his tongue in her mouth before she pulled away. 

"Ok easy there." The witch said holding onto him as he started to stumble. "It seems that you've kinda had a lot Ron." Hermione mumbled quietly, Rons drunken smile turned into a cold look. 

"Don't tell me when I've had enough." He hissed, causing looks in her direction. 

Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny heading their way at the sound of angry Ron. 

"I didn't say you've had enough I said you've had a lot." She muttered trying to keep the red head calm. "It's not your job to monitor my life Hermione! I can do and drink whatever I bloody well please!" It seemed like the whole pub was looking at them now.Hermione's cheeks turned red under everyone's eyes. "Ron I didn't-" she said reaching out for him but he shoved her away.

"Ron, mate I think it's time to go." Harry said forcefully, now beside them. "Oh course you're on her side what else is new!" He glared down to Hermione who was being helped off the floor by Ginny.

"Ronald, really you're making a scene!" Ginny hissed as Harry started pushing him to the door. "Oh I'm making a scene! I was having a great time before she showed up being as bossy as always, with her wand up her arse!" "Come on you're gonna regret all this tomorrow let's go." "No I won't, honestly she's the same nightmare she's been since she was 11!" Tears escaped out of the witches eyes as she followed the three out of the pub.

"I'll take him home but you should probably stay with us tonight." Harry muttered before apperating the two of them. Ginny turned to Hermione with a pitied look and held her hand for them to apperate too.

She hated it. Hated that look from them, from anyone who witnessed how Ron would act to her. Hermione didn't want pity. She wanted him to stop acting like this, she wanted a happy loving relationship, an engagement, marriage, children, she wanted everything with him. But that all seemed like a pointless dream at this point.

"Mione why do you put up with that." Ginny asked as they walked into 12 Grimmauld Place. "How can you say that? He's your brother you know him, he regrets it the when he's sober. He's different when he's sober." "Hermione I know he's my brother and I'll always love him but the war effected him differently than us. He was ok at first but now he's been drinking and acting like this for the last two years. He treats you terribly." "The war affected all of us. I love him Gin." Ginny said nothing else as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Ginny and Harry now lived there together and had fixed it up making it look a lot better than it used to be.

Once Hermione changed into a pit of Ginnys sleep clothes she sat on the bed in the guest room. It was next to the window giving her the perfect view of the moon and the stars above. She had lost time of how long she had sat there lost in her own thoughts when there was a light knock at the door. 

The witch turned and noticed the same messy hair she’d seen all her life. "Ron’s sleeping now." “Good he needs to sleep it off.” Harry sighed and sat down on the bed with her. The wizard said nothing for a moment just sat there watching and studying her. 

“Hermione-” “Harry no offense but I don’t want to talk about it.” She cut him off. “But you need to. I love you both very much. You’re the only family I have but he’s not ok. You’re not ok. I know we promised not to tell Ginny and I’m saying this not only as an Auror but as your brother but I don’t want to end up at your house again like what happened a month ago.” Hermione nodded. Harry sighed knowing her well enough to know she wasn’t going to talk about this anymore. “Are you alright? Do you need anything else?” "No I'm fine."  
  


“Harry.” She called to him before he left her room completely. “Thank you.” He gave her a small lopsided grin before leaving 

But she wasn't, not really. The first two years after the war she knew Ron was distressed and not knowing how to cope with everything that had happened. Especially losing a brother. But once he started drinking he seemed to relax, be happier. Their relationship had been great then the drinking became excessive he didn't know how to function without it. It didn't take much to make him angry before now it was much quicker and somehow Hermione was always on the end of that. She'd always known she was headstrong and stubborn, independent so when he first started talking down to her she would stand up to him but after two years of him yelling and throwing vases and glasses, anything he could his hands on really, into walls and occasionally at her it there was no point. He didn't mean what he would say, Ron would apologize, say he'd never talk to her like that again but the next time he drank it it would start again. No one else knew what to do it say to him to help. Molly and Arthur and the rest of the family pretended it wasn't happening. Harry and Ginny knew how he was and how he treated Hermione, told her he might get a clue if she left him but she insisted on staying. Somewhere in there was the Ron she fell in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting 
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione was bound and determined to stay in her office all day if she could. Even just arriving at the Ministry she was receiving looks of all kinds most likely because they had ether saw what happened last night or at the very least heard about it.

For the most part the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures wasn't very busy but today people seemed to be knocking on her door wanting something. Hermione was smart enough to know that whatever "work related" thing they wanted to talk about would turn them subtly wanting to know what happened between her and Ron last night. 

Being the “Golden Girl” meant everyone was always in her business. She was thankful it was Friday and she would be out of here for the next two days.

There was another knock on the door but before she could even say she was busy it opened and Draco Malfoy walked in a slight smirk on his face.

The hate between them had long since dissipated. All the animosity from the war was gone. They were just people they used to know. An acquaintance from school who sometimes crossed paths through mutual friends, a coworker who she happened to go for group lunches with, no one would hardly call them friends but they weren't enemies and that was something.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm busy." The witch rolled her eyes. "Now now Granger I come in peace." He quipped hands up and he slid into the chair opposite her desk. "Don't get that birds nest of yours in a tangle. Or we'll more of one." "Look I'm not in the mood for banter today so if that's what your here for then kindly get out."

Draco studied her for, "I just saw you on front page of the Daily Profit-" "And what came to be a git about it? Ask about the inside story? Get in line about everyone else in the bloody Ministry has been down here for the same thing." Hermione glared. "I've been in the eye of the Profit many of times Granger. Hardly any of them good you know that. I just came to see if you were ok."

Hermione was taken back by his words they were different than their usual banter and the softness of his voice made her think he was genuinely sorry for her. But she straightened her posture and fixed her glare again.

"What and act like you're my knight in shining armor or something?" He smirked his usual Malfoy smirk. "Don't be daft Granger it's unappealing on you. A knight in shining armor is a man who has never had his metal tested." She nodded not to sure of what to say next and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you." She whispered to the wizard as he got up to leave. "For coming to check on me. I don't want to talk about it though." Draco shrugged at her. "No one should treat a girl like that. Especially if that girl is you." Then he was out of her office leaving her to blush over his words.

No one has ever said anything like that to her. She's always been expected to take everything she was dealt with a smile on her face.   
  


Hermione spent the rest of the day trying to get her mind off of the pale wizard with not much luck. She seemed to get even less lucky that he was in the lift with her as they left for the day. But he looked angry jaw clinched.

"Where are you going tonight?" Hermione slightly jumped at the harsh sound of his voice. Looking back at him with a lifted eyebrow. "What?" "Are you going home to him?" "I don't understand."

"I saw him at the pub at lunch, he was pissed already out of his mind. " The tall wizard said turning his full attention to her now. "I-I mean I live there-" "Don't." Hermione sighed. "Malfoy I don't-" "He was still mad about what happened last night. It wasn't a request. Go to Potters, go to a hotel, go to fucking Australia to your parents house I don't give a damn but don't go home." "Malfoy I'm sure he didn't mean half of whatever he said. He'd never do anything-" "Anything like what? There's already a picture of the Weasel shoving you on the front page Granger." Draco hissed causing her to flinch at the venom in his voice as he followed her out of the lift to the Floo.

"Has he done more than that?" Draco asked saying instep with her fast pace. "Malfoy it's none of your business." Hermione muttered trying to keep her voice down as she looking around just wanting out of this damn building and to her cat.

"Granger." Draco grabbed her arm abruptly making her stop and turn to him. "Has he done more?" He asked little patients he had was now gone. She forced her arm out of his grip. "Don't let the fact I've forgiven you for your past and we have harmless banter occasionally make you think we're friends Malfoy. We are not friends. I am none of your concern." If she had known better Hermione would have though she saw him slightly flinch. But she knew better. Right?

Walking into a fireplace she grabbed a handful of powder and looked back to the wizard. Draco didn't move still watching her every move. In the next second she was surrounded by green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting 
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	3. Chapter 3

"There you are!" Hermione's eyes widened at Ron's voice. Draco had been right he was pissed already. “Have you seen the bloody paper! I am labeled as the bad guy when it was you ruining everyone’s good time.” Hermione sunk down under his red faced glare. “Ron I didn’t-“ “I don’t want to hear what you have to say. You’re going to go tell everybody that I did nothing wrong that-“ “Hey mate.” Harry said as him and his wife walked into the living room from the fireplace. “Not now Harry. We arehaving a talk about-" “Let's go on a double date!" Ginny interrupted. Ron froze and looked at his sister. Who was taking advantage of his drunken state. "I know this muggle club in London! Dancing, drinking, partying it will be a fun time!" Ron's full attention turned to Ginny with a smile. Her distraction worked.

Hermione glanced over to Harry who gave her a sad smile.

Half an hour later Hermione tugged down the hem of the dress Ginny charmed and persisted she wear. Insisting the emerald green would look great with her skin tone. But Hermione couldn't notice anything but the shortness of it.

Ginny wore a turquoise short dress similar to Hermione's except hers didn't have straps. Ginny however did have more make up on than Hermione. Even though back in Hogwarts Lavender and Parvati had tried teaching Hermione all of the make up and hair tricks they could but it wasn't ever much use. But Ginny did help Hermione putting on a bit tonight, also helped tame her lions mane of hair.

Even though it made her uncomfortable she had to admit she looked decent. Ron must have thought so too because he hadn't stopped touching her. The tops on her thighs, the small of her back, her arse basically any thing he could get hands on. And in not wanting to cause another public scene and another fight she let him.

When Ginny whisked away Harry to come dance with her it left the two of them alone at the table. Ron took that as a sign and started slipping his hand further up her thigh under her dress, which her sitting already made it increasingly shorter. She grabbed his hand to still it.

"Ron I-" glancing at him Hermione could see her boyfriend start to frown. "I'm going to the loo." Hermione finished before standing up. Ron smirked at her. "Yea alright. I understand."

The hallway to the loos was quieter than the room with pounding music and sweaty drunk bodies. Leaning against the wall she took a deep breath.

Hearing foot steps coming down the hallway she looked up to see Ron stumbling and swaying. He'd followed her, even in his drunken state he swiftly pinned to the wall with his whole body weight on her. Sloppy kisses, rough calloused hands running down her sides one went to her arse the other went stayed on her hips pinning her more to the wall.

Finally she pulled her mouth away from her wizard,"Ron what are you doing?" his lips at her neck instead, biting and sucking in all the wrong places. "I got your hint." Ron slurred. Hands starting to push her dress up, suddenly she felt the hardness against her hip and she realized he took what she said as an invitation.

"What? No Ron stop." Hermione said pushing at his hands. "Oh come now stop teasing I got the hint." He laughed in her ear biting it hard. "Ow! Stop Ronald get off me!" She was shoving at him now and the Quidditch player didn't move an inch. Just continued laughing and pushing onto her more.

Then a throat cleared making them freeze. Down the hall was Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "Weasel, Granger." Draco nodded at the two of them. "Bugger off ferret." Ron slurred pushing off her, Hermione took the chance to fix herself. Blaise looked at him with a grin. "Oh come now. Thats not nice Weasley, we just noticed you lot here figured we'd buy you a round for that spectacular win the other night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at them from behind Ron. She knew Draco decent enough now to know they thought he was a shit player even if they won games.

"Bloody hell I'll take that!" Ron smiled excitedly. Blaise clapped arm around his shoulder leading him back to the bar.

"You alright there Granger?" Draco asked once they were left alone. She just nodded. "That happen often?" Hermione frowned at him, he was pushing to get her to talk again. "I'm a big girl Malfoy. I don't need you to save me." The witch huffed passing him in the hall. "No I don't expect you do, but I figured it was better then showing your knickers to whoever passed by." The witch spun on her heel to face him once more. "What game are you playing at Malfoy? Why are you suddenly so interested in my life." "I have my reasons." He shrugged. "It's not your job to monitor my dating life. Do you understand me?" Her voice slightly raised. Draco just looked down at her and smirked. "You're cute when you're bossy."

He started to pass by her but not before bending down to whisper in her ear. "Oh and Granger you look ravishing in Slytherin colors."

A blush covered her cheeks and even though she suddenly felt on fire it didn't stop the goosebumps that went across her skin. By the time she turned around he had disappeared into the crowd.

Once Hermione's skin felt normal again she went back to the table were her friends and boyfriend resided. Noticing two extra men over there she took a deep breath and tried to keep the red from going to her cheeks again.

"There you are!" Ginny smiled as Hermione too a seat next to her. "Malfoy and Zabini were just buying us a round." Harry grinned lifting his glass toasting to the two Slytherins. "Well that's nice of them." Hermione said. "I wouldn't call me a knight in shining armor or anything it's just a round of fire-whiskey ." Draco shrugged smirking at Hermione from across the table.

Remembering their conversation from work she gave him a pointed look before taking a drink of her own.

As the night went on she tried not to focus on how Draco's eyes would linger on her. Smirking every time he earned a small blush or a glare from her. No one seemed to notice the small interactions between them as Blaise for an odd reason would keep the attention on Ron. Boasting about his job at a Keeper for The Ballycastle Bats and how he must be doing well for himself, and how ladies must love be throwing themselves at him which was one of the best compliments you could give Ronald Weasley.

After another hour under Draco's gaze had Hermione squirming. Ginny and Harry had already left for home leaving the four of them.

Then Blaise made a comment that made all eyes turn to Hermione. "You're a lucky man Weasley. Quidditch Keeper headed to the World Cup, rich, and a stunning witch like Granger on your arm you have it all don't you." Everyone laughed and Ron puffed out his chest with pride. Hermione bit her lip slightly embarrassed and then she looked to Draco and saw his eyes darken slightly as they were trained on her lips.

Feeling hot again now she abruptly stood up. And eyes turned to her again. "I have to go." She stammered but before she could leave Ron grabbed her wrist. "Wait Mione were are you going." "I-I haven't been home I have to feed Crookshanks." "He'll be fine. We're having a good-a good time." He hiccuped. "I'll buy you another round." Blaise smiled and Ron agreed happily ignoring Hermione and going on with his story.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to leave anyway. Knowing Ron probably wouldn't notice until he was forced to leave the pub. "I'll walk you home." Draco said grabbing his jacket and following her.

Hermione figured Ron would object or make a scene but he was so enamored with his story and Blaise's boasting about him he still didn't even notice.

"You really don't have to I'm just a little over a block away." Hermione muttered as they walked towards her home. "I don't mind. A lady shouldn’t walk alone especially at night." He insisted. "Ok I've had enough what are you up to." Stopping on the sidewalk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what your on about Granger. My mother raised me to be a gentleman I'm just walking a lady home. It's not my fault that oaf of yours doesn't know how to behave." He said as they continued walking. "Oh please Malfoy. You and Blaise suddenly showing up and Blaise buttering up Ron and buying him drinks all night. I’ve heard a conversation or two you lot think he’s a shit keeper. You are up to something." The wizard's strides paused briefly, "You really don't miss a thing do you Granger." A small smile on his lips. "Brightest witch of our age indeed." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once at her flat, she wouldn’t go inside giving him a look that clearly told him like she wouldn’t go till she found out what they were up to. Draco seemed to understand it too. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"We’re not friends you made that clear. My relationship with Potter has change as I am his partner and you are kind of friends with Blaise as he works with you. I just, I wanted you to have a good night out, a distraction for him and you. So you wouldn’t have to worrying about him getting angry or what would happen. I convinced Blaise to come out and help make him have a good time." "Why?" "My f-“ he stopped like he debating on saying the thought he had. “My mother always told me witches deserve nice things. I figure this is the best I can do for now." Hermione didn't know how to respond to that and he seemed to recognize that. So he just smiled it was rare to see anything but a smirk. "Don't over work your big brain by overthinking. Your bushy hair might catch on fire."

She watched him walk down the steps before pausing briefly. "Will you be alright here?" Draco asked quietly. "He'll be so pissed he'll pass right out when he gets here." Hermione reassured him quietly. But it didn't, the blonde wizard frowned and nodded. "If you need me.." he started but then turned around and left not finishing his sentence.  
  


Once undressed, in her night dress and makeup washed off she slipped into bed. Thoughts on Draco Malfoy. And the words he'd said today.

_"You look ravishing in Slytherin colors."_

_"No one should treat a girl like that. Especially if that girl is you."_

_ “Witches deserve nice things.” _

Hermione dreamed of grey eyes and pale blonde hair that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting 
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you bloody kidding me Hermione!" A voice boomed echoing the flat. Hermione looked up from the tea in her cup."What's the matter?" "What's the matter? The matter is you're fucking mental! Where did you go last night!" She looked around like he'd lost his mind. "I came home it was late I told you I was leaving. You stayed drinking." Hermione answered slowly. "I passed out on the table! I spent the night at the pub! Why didn't you come back and get me or make me come home with you?"

"Because I'm not your mother Ronald! Youshoved me and called me a nightmare the last time I tried to make you come home! If you don't want to sleep on a table top then maybe you should control your drinking!" Hermione screamed throwing her hands in the air.

She watched as her wizard turned ridged in posture and cherry face red. Slowly stepping to the side putting the table between them she continued.

"Ron your drinking is becoming a problem and-" "You're the only one who has a problem with it." Ron stated his voice deathly low as she slowly stocked towards her. Like a lion cornering it's prey. "No everyone else ignores it." "Your lucky to have me. I'm handsome, I got money now, I'm a quidditch star. I'm a war hero. I have girls flocking themselves at me and because I'm a decent bloke I don't pursue them. You should thank me." They were face to face now. "Thank you?" Hermione laughed. "Oh wow thank you for doing the bare minimum and not cheating on me. But decent? Don't make me laugh You call me horrible names, push me around, throw things at me that's not decent!" Pushing past him the witch headed to their room.

"Where are you going? I'm talking to you!" The redhead bellowed after her. "Well I'm done talking to you!" Hermione replied a bag already laid out on the Queen sized bed by the time he entered their room. "What in Merlins name are you doing?"

Ron watched his witch go from the closet to the bag with items of clothes, occasionally grabbing something from the dresser.

"I'm packing a bag what does it look like?" She snapped pushing past him once again to go to the bathroom and grab more items. "You’re not leaving me." He hissed grabbing onto her arm pulling her to a holt. “Oh no this is a bag for you. You're going to Harry and Ginnys, or a hotel, or getting your own flat I don't care really. But you're not staying here." He froze looking at her is disbelief, Hermione used that to yank her arm free. “Grab me again and I will hex your arse off.”

Ron's eyes turned back to the bag and he that’s realized she had been packing his clothes. That she hasn’t been kidding. 

"You're breaking up with me?" Hermione paused her packing and turned to look at him. "A break. This is your wake up call. Until you get things together you're not staying here. Your drinking your temper it's a lot. It's to much actually. If you can't fix this by the Battle Anniversary Ball then..I'm done." "6 months? I only have 6 months?" He gaped. "You're lucky I'm giving you that." Hermione scowled. "We've been friends since we were kids Ron, I know the war affected you more than others but you got to find a new way to cope. This drinking this anger I can't take more. I want more in life. I want a happy relationship, a marriage, kids someday. You have 6 months to figure out if that's what you want too."

After a moment he sighed too and took the bag handle from her outstretched hand. "You're right. I'll do better." She just nodded, arms wrapping around herself watching as he headed for the floo.

Finally she was alone. Feeling guilty at the sudden weight that seemed to lift off her shoulders. And how it seemed to be like a breath of fresh air.

Monday morning back at her office Hermione was in a much better mood than she had been the last time she was there. Spending the weekend to herself for the first time in years just reading and lounging around with Crook seemed to do wonders for her mood. She didn't worry about Ron and what he was doing, if he was drunk, when he'd come back, because for the first time it wasn't her problem.

A knock on her door pulled her out of work but then a tall blond wizard walked a file in hand. "Blaise is on a floo call and Potter says we need an expert." Hermione took a look at the file and opened it. More problems with the centaurs. "Are you ever going to call him Harry he has been your partner for two years now." "Ew." Was all Draco responded with before sitting down and studying her.

"Ok fine I'll bite. What has you ever so cheerful on this Monday?" Hermione gave him a side eye before setting the file down. "It's none of your business Malfoy." Draco mocked offended. "I'm hurt Granger I thought we were closer than that." Hermione gave him a small laugh. "We're still not friends Malfoy a walk home doesn't change that." "Now I'm really offended. Would this joy have anything to do with Weasley now currently living at Potters house?" He smirked at her. "How do you know that?" "We are partners as you stated. Potter has always been a whiny thing. Interferes with attempted baby making when your brother in law sleeps in the next room and your wife is a screamer."

Hermione groaned of course Harry would be griping that his brother-in-law was now living with him.

"Fine if you must know yes that's why I'm in a little bit of a better mood." "So broke up with the Weasel did you?" Clearing her suddenly dry throat she clarified. "No actually just a break I said he has 6 months to fix the drinking or else I'm leaving him."

A flash of disappointment crossed his features before it went into a smirk again. "Well Congratulations on your bit of freedom Granger but I must be off. Let me know if you can help with the horses." He said before leaving her office not letting her correct him on the offensiveness of calling them horses.

"There's the King of Brooding himself." Blaise smiled as his friend walking into his office. "Oh can the sarcasm." Draco hissed. "Please. I always use fresh sarcasm, never canned." Blaise smiled unaffected by the death glare he was currently receiving. Instead he just folded his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk mock interested. "What are we upset about today?" "Granger kicked the Weasel out." Draco clarified.

The joking manor left Blaise and he suddenly was actually interested. "Oh?" "But she didn't leave him. They are still very much together. She gave him 6 months to quit the drinking." "You got a shot I'd say. Maybe not much of one but a shot." Draco looked at his friend like he suddenly sprouted two extra heads. "What in the bloody hell are you on about? I don't want a shot with Granger." Blaise snorted. "Oh I see, you're still pretending you don't love her."

"Excuse me? Love Granger? Have you lost your mind?" Blaise laughed. "You come in here and whine about Granger almost daily. You make me follow you to some muggle pub and keep Weasley occupied by talking out my ass like he’s a king and buy him drink after drink, which you're paying me back for." "You can afford it." Draco waved him off. "And don't act like I didn't notice all the looks you gave her too and then how I kept Weasley distracted so you could walk her home. But ok sure you don't love her." "I don't." Draco said stubbornly. "Has anyone actually ever told you they love you?" "Do my parents count?" "Sure." "Ok then no." Blaise barked out a laugh.

"Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for her is that so wrong?" "No it's not wrong but it's not like you." "Why do people believe I'm incapable of doing anything nice?" Blaise shrugged. "Experience." "Oh piss off." Draco growled causing Blaise to snicker. "Hey you're in my office you piss off." "I will." Draco stood and headed for the door.

"I guess you don't want to hear what Daph told me then." Blaise smirked as Draco hands were wrapped around the doorknob. He looked back at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I care about what you and your bed buddy talk about?" "Oh it just has something to do with her best friend Ginny Potter and how they are coming up with a plan to get Granger to go out, get her mind off of things." Draco fully turned around arms folded. "Fine you have my attention."

"I'm sure if you me and Potter decided to go out for work drinks on, say Saturday when Weasley just happens to have a game, and we happen to drop by the muggle club the girls are at to tell Daphne Happy Birthday then I'd say wow what a coincidence." "Her birthday isn't for another week. And since when does she go to muggle clubs." "I might have suggested it and that would be a good to have a girls party that's she's been wanting."

"Why?" Blaise shrugged "Weasley is no good for her." "And I'm better?" "You and I both know why." Draco shifted under his stare. "I'll bring you lunch tomorrow." He muttered causing his friend to laugh. "I bet you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	5. Chapter 5

"Granger were here!" Daphne's voice rang out. "Back here!" Hermione called.

Hermione had spent the last hour trying to find the perfect outfit for Daph's girls night but she knew there was nothing in her closet those two would approve of for this kind of night. "Told you she wouldn't be ready." Daphne smiled at Ginny as they walked into the bedroom seeing Hermione still in a robe looking like she was in distress.

Hermione turned to her two friends and was stunned. It being Daphne's night she had obviously decided to stand out, more than she usually does, and wear a silver sequined spaghetti strap short dress that seemed to make her look like she was glowing. Ginny wore a black spaghetti strap jumpsuit with a sheer polka dot midsection. It was simple but it made her look stunning.

"I can't find anything to wear." "Well it's a good thing I brought these for you then." Daphne laughed setting a pile of folded clothes onto her bed. "I suggest wearing your black ankle boots with them." Hermione picked up and article of clothing. "I can't wear this!" She squeaked her face turning red. "Why not?" "Daphne it's see through!" "Oh hush it covers what's needs covered!" She said waving her off. "It's not me, I can't wear this." Ginny shook her head. "Mione it's not supposed to be you. One night be someone else get drunk, kiss a stranger, be spontaneous!" "Ginevra! I'm still dating your brother!" "You're on a break. You deserve this." Ginny waved her off.

After much debate they finally convinced Hermione to put on Daphne's black transparent lace bodysuit with black high rise skinny jeans. Then they started on hair and make up and by the time it was half past 11 they were ready to go.  
  


They caught several muggle men by the time they entered the club, and by the time they sat down at a table they had already ordered a round of shots for the girls. Once they found out it was a celebration night another round was ordered.

Ginny brushed off any sort of advancement from the men as a marred woman should but a technically single Daphne welcomed all of it. Her and Blaise might have shared a bed once or twice but neither one did more about it.

Hermione wasn't sure if they just couldn't see pass Daphne and Ginny, two way more strikingly beautiful women than she, or if they could just sense she was uncomfortable and left her alone. By the 4th shot came and the 5th or 6th drink she was feeling very, very relaxed.

A song came on that made Hermione jump up. The other two girls looked at her with surprise. "I'm gonna go dance!" She smiled at them and they eagerly nodded and gave her a thumbs up in encouragement.

Hermione didn't care that she might have looked like a fool, she didn't care if she danced all alone but right now in this moment she felt amazing.

Letting her hips sway to to the beat, arms slightly raised a over her head, she was perfectly content just feeling good by herself. Then she felt someone slide close behind her a hand ghosting over her hip. To drunk to care Hermione pushed back against them. Grinding slightly against them as she danced.

The stranger was flush against her back now, his hand wound around her, fanned out against her stomach. Hermione dropped a hand back and cupped the back of the strangers neck, feeling the soft ends of his silky hair, pulling him even closer if possible. Sure he could feel every moment he made as she continued to sway her hips against him.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Even in her drunk state she realized the hight difference as her head didn't even meet his shoulder. Feeling lips on the side of her neck a small sigh left her lips before she could even stop it. Slowly opening her eyes and what she was met with shocked her.

Grey eyes and blonde hair. He had come to her. He had come in behind her obviously recognizing her, he knew who she was she didn't even see him. He did this intentionally.

It was like she took a sobering up potion. The relaxed daze she had been in was now gone. Spinning around quickly to make sure she was right, and she was, all the breath left her body.

"Malfoy." She muttered in a soft voice. Not knowing if he heard her over the sound of the music."I must say Granger I didn't expect to ever see you in anything like this." He smirked down at her. Suddenly the witch was very aware that she was in lingerie and jeans and that his hands here holding on to her hips rubbing circles.

Hermione had basically or well very literally been grinding on Draco Malfoy and she had liked it, a lot. Pulling herself away from his grasp she headed out the back door to the ally, suddenly feeling like she needed air.

"Granger wait!" He called following her out the door. "Go away." Hermione called not turning around. "Why are you upset?" Draco asked jumping in front of her blocking her path. "You know why." "Would I ask if I did?" Hermione folded her arms and have him a pointed stare. “This is not us. We don’t do this kind of thing. You’re Draco Malfoy. I’m Hermione Granger. We don’t do those kind of things together.” “It was a dance.” "Why did you kiss my neck?" "Why did you like it?"

The question froze her. Thrown her off. He was right. Hermione did like it, if it wasn't Draco she might have let it continue in her drunken state, but it was him, it was her. 

"Who's to say I did?" He raised an eyebrow at her question. "So you're telling me if I did it again you wouldn't like it?" Draco started taking slow steps towards her with every word and with every step she would take one back until her back was against the cool brick wall.

Draco placed a hand on ether side of her head. "Yes that's what I'm saying." Hermione stammered. She knew he would do it again and count stop herself from wanting it too. Dracoslowly bent down a placed a ghostly kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, head falling back against the wall. The witch could feel his lips smirk against her skin.

"Tell me to stop and I will." His hot breath against her ear. But no words came out to stop him.

His right hand slid between the wall and the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as he continued to kiss her neck.

When his teeth brushed against a certain spot she couldn't contain the small moan that left her lips. In an instant he pulled away and stared into her eyes, searching for something.

Neither one knew who moved first but in a second their lips were on each other's hungry, her hands tangled in his hair pulling at it, his hands on her hips likely to leave bruises.

As their tongues battled for dominance his hands slid down her hips to her arse, grabbing and pulling her up and shoving her back against the wall. Legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Ron had done similar things before but none felt as good as how Draco did it.

When they finally broke for hair they were breathing heavy, lips swollen, Dracos hair a mess. Hermione stared at him for a moment before throwing all caution and thoughts to the wind. She wanted to do something spontaneous fir once and care about the reproductions later.

"Do something crazy with me." Hermione breathed. "Anything." "Take me home with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	6. Chapter 6

Looking around his living room it was exactly what she expected Draco Malfoy's flat to look like.

It was big for only being a one bedroom one bath. The living room and kitchen was all open. It had black sofas, rugs, coffee table, even the counter tops and appliances were black but all the walls were white. Everything looked very Malfoy.

Suddenly Hermione was very aware she was in his flat at 2 am slightly drunk, after not so subtly asking him to take her to his bed. The carefree attitude she had before was gone and she was starting to second guess everything.

Hearing clinking she looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen to where he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey, pouring them each a drink. The witch quickly grabbed the glass and downed it then gestured for him to pour her another. He raised his brow at her but still poured. To which she downed just as quickly as the first. Draco said nothing just took a drink of his own and moved to the couch to sit.

"So that's what happens next? We sleep together?" She asked skipping off her ankle boots. Her head feeling once again fuzzy and light.

"At some point, yes, I was under the impression that was your plan." She took a deep breath, admitted, "I'm very nervous." "I'm getting that. Granger we don't really have to-" He was cut off by Hermione's rambling, like she hadn't even heard him. "I know at the pub I seemed confident, but I was more just trying to be dramatic and spontaneous." Draco barked out a laugh, a real laugh. One she had only heard him use to Blaise or Theo. "You're adorable."

Hermione snapped. "No! Not adorable! Sexy! I'm here to shag the hot guy from the pub who snogged me! I'm finally going to do something exciting and dangerous! Because I'm Hermione Jean Granger! And fuck Ron."

Stomping over to him she caught him off guard by sitting on top of him straddling his hips, kissing him fiercely, fingers tangled in his hair. He tasted of firewhiskey, he responded with the same hunger, hands grabbing her hips. It wasn't until she felt him harden against her that she realized she had been grinding on his lap.

Draco groaned under her and pushed her away slightly. "Granger we really don't have to.." he trailed off. He really wanted to, that much was clear she could feel it, and she decided for the second time that night she was not going to listen to her brain.

She kissed him tenderly then pulled away looking at his eyes before whispering, "Take me to your bed." The momentary look that flashed across his face was priceless, a mixture of gawping and thankfulness. Without setting her down he stood up and walked toward the direction of his room. Her legs wrapped around his hips, lips on his neck.

She barely registered his room as he carried her in. Floor to celling windows covered one wall and London shined brightly bellow. They must have been on the top floor of a tall building judging by the view below. Nothing but the best for Draco Malfoy.

Draco laid her down on the bed, which faced the windows, and crawled over top of her kissing her lips again. Teeth grazing her bottom lip. She deepened the kiss, eager for more of him.

Hermione almost thought she was dreaming. Even though he had definitely changed a lot since Hogwarts she never thought he would never entertain the thought of even touching her, much less having her in his bed.

Reaching down between them she worked on her own belt and pants before sliding them down, he moved back to help her do so. Leaving her in the lace bodysuit. A flash of lust crossed his features as he stared down at her. His clear, gray eyes melted into liquid pewter. She felt heat pool between her legs under his stare.

Then she reached and pulled his t-shirt over his head, her fingertips slid down his abdominal muscles and rested at the hem of his pants, his eyes following her fingers. Draco forgot how to breathe for half a moment, being touched this way, by her, made his skin prickle with desire.

He could have hexed himself in that moment, his mother raised him to be such a gentleman. Because even though he'd love nothing more in this moment than to thoroughly shag the witch in front of him he knew this wasn't like her. There had to be a reason she was doing this. Draco's hand jerked up and caught her wrist.

"Granger why are you doing this? Really?" He muttered looking at her golden eyes. Noticing, in that moment, that she possessed such naturally long eyelashes. She sat up, her knees tucked under her, she lifted her arm and traced her fingers down his jaw and the side of his neck. Like she was trying to distract him. Or herself. "What are you doing, Hermione?" He repeated. She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. "We both know this isn't really you. You're drunk. You're still with the Weasel." "Do you not want me?" She muttered. "More than you know."

The witch sighed and looked down. "Im angry with him. And I want to forget him. I want to let out my frustration. I felt something with you at the pub, something I haven't felt in a long time with Ron. The only thing Ron has desired is alcohol and I want to be desired more than anything. You said witches deserve nice things and I deserve to be desired. I don't care if I'm pissed off my arse right now. I don't care that I'm with Ron, right now I know what I want. And all I want is you." Draco took a deep breath suddenly regretting pushing her this far with the state she was in.

"You don't mean that." "I do. I'm so tired of being nice and worrying about what everyone wants. And worried about everyone else. Help me forget him for tonight. I want to be selfish. Please, Draco." He groaned at the sound of his name. There was a tightness in Draco's throat, and he swallowed to try to alleviate the blockage.

She was practically begging him to do it. She wanted to forget all about the turnip-faced oaf she'd been infatuated with since Hogwarts.

'You know she'll regret it when she wakes up. No matter what she says.' He told himself. 

"You really want to forget about Weasley?" he whispered, taking his index finger and tilting it under her jaw to raise her gaze to his. "What do you want me to do to you, Hermione? You want me to make you feel good?" Her eyes lit up at the words, and she nodded. "Yes." He now was so aggravatingly annoyed with Weasley for hurting this woman, witches deserve nice things. And this is what she deserved, someone showing her that she was a Queen and should be treated as such. "You're going to regret this later." "I don't care."

He traced his finger up to the tip of her chin, and then up to brush along the apex of her lips. Hermione darting her tongue out and licking along his finger. Draco's cock twitched against his pants.

Standing up he pulled her with him, then noticing her nipples that seemed to be poking through the thin material. "Fuck, what are you wearing under this?" "Hmm," she said, feeling incredibly erotic, she turned around showing him the zipper of the bodysuit. "there's nothing stopping you from finding out."

He listened to her controlled breathing as he slipped the zipper down slowly. Once at the bottom he found his answer. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was underneath.

The fabric fell to the floor around her feet and she stepped out of it. Later with the night was over and she was gone he would curse himself for not taking a moment to appreciate the nakedness of the witch currently before him.

Draco nestled his nose into the crook of her neck and began to plant delicate, nearly gentle kisses along her shoulder. Feeling her melt against him, sighing, desperate for this type of touch.

"I've imagined this..." he muttered into her skin. Pulling her back flush against his bare chest. "For years I imagined how you feel. How soft you'd be." The hand around her stomach curled upwards, snaking its way up her abdomen and brushing under the supple curve of her breast. "How you'd taste." Granger gave a dull moan and backed up against him as his tongue darted out against her neck causing his smirk widened. She gasped as he pulled a rosy pink nipple in between his fingers, her hips bucked back, brushing her bum against his stiff prick.

If it wasn't for the fact he was sure she'd probably not remember the things he might not have even admitted those things to her.

He was facing her now. Swiftly he cradled her head in his hands once more as his lips met hers. Deepening their kiss Draco could feel as the witch's finger tips explored the ridges of his naked abdomen a soft whimper escaped her lips. Draco fought to retain his composure as she traced the lines of his Adonis belt downward and began to tug at the fastening of his pants.

Breaking their kiss Draco studied the woman before him, her eyes downcast with a look of determined concentration written across her features. Feeling his throbbing cock spring free of its confines a husky groan vibrated through him. He couldn't help but smirk at the small gasp that escaped the witch upon seeing his substantial erection.

It was no secret that he was quite the bachelor but never has he craved anyone as much as the Gryffindor before him. Once more he kissed her fiercely as she began to eagerly stroke his engorged shaft. But he didn't want that. This might be his only chance with her and he wasn't going to waste it by coming in her hand.

Gently removing his cock from her grasp Draco walked her backward towards the bed until he laid overtop of her. Tenderly he tucked a loose strand of her wild hair behind her ear, leaning in he kissed her, slow and passionately. Draco's eyes locking with hers. Huskily he asked, "Are you sure about this Granger?"

Hermione brought her lips to his ear and replied in a sultry whisper, "I want you. I need you Draco, please."

He firmly ran his thumb along the length of his shaft, coaxed forward a large pearly bead of pre cum. Carefully he eased himself between her folds. She gasped, her fingers gripping his shoulders for support as he threw his head backward with a guttural groan.

His cock was larger than she had taken before and she winced as her walls stretched to accommodate him. When she looked up, his eyes were still closed, and his mouth hung slack, enjoying the sensation. "God, you're tight." Draco hissed. He groaned deeply as he slowly pushed and pulled into her again before resting his forehead against hers, his eyes shut and breaths shallow. "You need to relax or I'm not going to last. And I’m going to make this last." Draco was moderately aware that he was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

After a moment he looked to have come to his own senses, Draco lifted his forehead from hers and locked eyes with Hermione once more. "Don't tease me, Draco. I need it." Hermione moaned, looking up at him with her caramel-colored eyes. Her brow furrowed, looking at him with anticipation and desire she squirmed under him.

The sensation, so entrancing, and he leaned forward, caging her face with his arms as he rested on his elbows and cradled the back of her head. Then he moved again, in and out, slowly, so slowly, watching her eyes dance and her mouth part in elation. Soft sighs escaped her lips each time he pushed harder into her, but still kept that slow, painful burn of rhythm, despite his urge to pound into her. She brushed her nose against his, begging him to kiss her. So, he did. He kissed her as he drove his cock into her, each time a bit more forceful. One of Hermione's legs curled around his hip, angling him in a way that made her cry out. Draco smirked and repeated his movements. Oh, good. There was that sound again. He wanted to hear that all night long.

Her sounds, her eyes, her perfect body, the way she said his name. His resolve shattered, he slid his cock deep into her welcoming warmth again. Clinching his eyes first in disbelief and then in pleasure. How could she possibly be this tight, this wet. It almost seemed like a perfect fit. He wanted to remember this forever. "You feel so wonderful, Hermione," he said, picking up his pace ever so slightly as she wrapped the other leg around his frame. Draco supported his frame on one elbow while tucking his left arm down around the curve of her bottom and moving her with him, so they rocked into each other, pushing him as deep as he could go while also grinding his pelvis into her clit.

"Draco!" She moaned when he hit the bundle of nerves. "Say my name again," he told her, grey eyes searching her pools of honey. Hearing his name did irreverent things to his mind, body, and soul. His thrusts became harsher, the fingers along her backside gripping their nails in like claws. "Draco." He could feel her tightening around him as he filled her pussy up over and over again with his cock. But he needed her to cum, so he ground his hips forward and rubbed against her clit again as he rode her until he saw her eyes close and her back arch. "Yes, again." "Draco." The witch moaned. Nails clawing down his back.

Then, he felt the uncontrollable tightening around his cock as she came around him, the thick band of muscles contracting and swallowing his cock while she came undone in a desperate, beautiful mewl caused him to come undone as well. Hermione Granger was going to be the bloody death of him. He had tasted perfection now and one doesn't just come back from something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting
> 
> Board - Does He Know


	7. Chapter 7

Draco awoke to a very empty bed. And not a scrap of evidence of what had taken place in the night. Had it all been a dream? Had he really wanted Hermione Granger that bad that he was having such detailed dreams about the witch? But then the sent of vanilla and hints of citrus swirled around him as he flopped back down onto his pillows. She had been here.

Draco had known that sent anywhere. He'd catch it on the way to Blaise's office in the afternoons or back in Hogwarts in the far back bookshelves. Hermione was the type that once she found what she liked and stick to it long past it was time to give it up. Which is why she was still with the oaf Weaslbee. Or would be for now anyway.

Monday late afternoon had come and she had successfully avoided all contact with Blaise and Draco throughout the work day.

Hermione was feeling utterly humiliated, embarrassed, and very guilty. Not only was she dating her best friend but she slept with his childhood enemy. Worse than that she loved every second of it. And Draco probably knew that.

Just as she was thinking she'd made it through the whole day without seeing him, Draco walked in.

Hermione had stayed an hour longer cleaning up and organizing her office hoping that they wouldn't stay around after quitting time just to terrorize her. Hermione had just bent down to pick up papers that had fallen off her desk when the door abruptly opened.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hermione huffed noticing the blonde wizard out of the corner of her eye. "Somebody's cranky." "Somebody needs to shut the hell up." The witch said giving him a stern look standing up right. "Easy there lioness I just came to talk about yesterday-" "No. That was a one time thing, Malfoy" She cut off setting the papers on her desk.

The Slytherin grinned and stepped closer, hands resting on the desk behind her and replied, "You can say that all you want, Granger, but we both know you want me again. You said so yourself. You want to be desired and I'm the one that can give that to you. And I definitely want you, again and again and again." "You can't handle me, even if I came with instructions Malfoy." Hermione hissed trying not to give away that the thought of it happening again and again made her knickers wet. But her words only made him smirk. "I think I did pretty well without them." Draco said huskily. His voice causing her to loose track of thought.

"Ok, listen. What we did...it was great, fantastic even, but we can't keep doing it." Hermione finally admitted trying to a step away from the Slytherin but her desk was behind her and his arms had her caged in.

"I don't see why the bloody hell not." "Malfoy it's wrong because...we can't..I'm with Ron." She felt his lips brushed against her ear as he breathed softly, "Then tell me to stop."

Hermione knew she needed to but with this proximity all she wanted was hear more of his breathy moans like she had the other night. Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him to back off. She wanted this...she needed it. As much as she loved Ron, this was something only Malfoy could give her. Sex with Ron was nothing like Malfoy. The witch couldn't even remember the last time Ron had even made her finish. With Draco she couldn't count how many times she did finish in just the one night.

"I can't pretend anymore Granger. I won't. I've watched you for years prancing around school with your swotty attitude, now here in those tight pencil skirts and heels nose still up in the air. Now I've had you and I won't pretend that I don't want you again. You are bloody brilliant and beyond beautiful. For the longest time I have watched you, desired you, never able to tell you the truth. And now that I've had you I don't plan on giving you up. And I can give you everything the Weasel can't."

Something about those words made her lose the rest her resolve. The feel of someone wanting her, needing her she was craving that. And he was willing to give it to her. Hermione closed the distance between them without a second thought pulling him down in a heated kiss. Teeth and lips and tongues fought for dominance and next thing she knew she was being lifted onto her desk skirt shoved up around her hips. Hermione quickly spread her thighs to draw Draco between them.

His lips trailed to her jaw, and her head tilted back as she fought to regain control of her breath.

"Say it," he said, voice low and tense. "What do you want?"

The sound of her name in that tone caused her stomach to clench. She leaned forward, palms pressed to Draco's chest, until her lips brushed the curve of his ear. "I want this. With you. I want you to give me the things I've been missing." With her permission to continue he swiftly pulled her blouse apart. Sending buttons flying across her office.

Hermione threw her head back in a moan when he pulled down the cup of her bra and wrapped lips around one nipple. As he flicked it with his tongue Hermione's hips bucked up against him.

Draco's laugh was breathy as one of his slender fingers dipped down between them, feeling her wet knickers. "Soaking wet and all for me?" He asked again. She moaned in response, unconsciously pushing her hips back to meet his hand.

"So greedy Granger," he tisked, Hermione shivered, lightly whimpering. He pulled her panties down, she lifted her arse without even thinking letting him pull the lace down her thighs until they were gone from her all together. His fingers continued the torture on her and Hermione closed her eyes.

She hadn't even realized the Slytherin had knelt down in front of the desk until his tongue darted out to swipe against her slit and he groaned deep in his throat, "and you taste like I always imagined too." Her eyes popped open again to watch him. Feeling wetter at the sight of this God of a man knelt between her thighs praising her like she was a Queen.

"Please." She wasn't even sure what she was asking but he chuckled anyway. "You really are greedy aren't you Granger?" he cooed. A finger was prodding her entrance now, easily sliding back and forth from her entrance with how wet she was.

"If you ask nicely for what you want, maybe I'll give it to you." She mewled as his finger nudged its way inside and curled to press on the soft muscle. "P-Please," she whispered again. Still unsure what she was asking but knowing whatever he was doing wasn't enough.

Just from his teasing alone her cunt was contracting; looking for something to latch on to. His fingers were clever and nimble. But she wanted more.

"Please what, Granger?" Her eyes closed on a pained sigh, "Please... Please fuck me." She finally decided. He hummed in his throat, the sound shot straight to her core, twisting the knot behind her bellybutton. "I have other plans in mind. Sorry love." She opened her eyes to gape as him but then watched in awe as he lapped at her cunt.

She threw her head back moaning. "Draco you said if I told you..." Hermione trailed off unable to finish only moan and squirm under his tongue. He pulled away for a second to answer but never stopped his fingers. "I said maybe."

She arched again, squealing at he licked at her hungrily, devouring her, his fingers still working while his tongue replaced his thumb at her clit, swirling and circling skilfully.

"Please, Malfoy." her own voice was unrecognizable. Desperate, needy, and low. "Say it's for me, say your wet for me, say all these moans are for me." Her body jerked as his tongue traced her slit again, a ragged moan leaving her as Draco removed his fingers from her and held her legs apart. He licked her clit, circling it with slow, even strokes.

He pulled away again causing her to shriek at how close she had been and the audacity he had to stop. "Say it and I'll let you cum and then fuck you till you're screaming my name." "It's yours. It's all because of you. Please Draco."

Draco's mouth was back on her clit again and Hermione buried her fingers in his hair and bucked against his face as she began to fall apart. He was smirking, she was certain of it. When his lips closed on her clit and sucked hard, Hermione came over his mouth with a loud shriek.

Draco laughed wickedly between her legs, but he didn't let up his relentless pace, then slit two fingers inside her again. Moving fast, prolonging the orgasm and wringing every last drop of pleasure from her that he could manage. As it began to ebb, Hermione panted tiredly and he slipped his fingers from between her legs again. This time he brought them to his mouth licking them clean hungrily, never taking his eyes off her.

"You promised." she told him as he returned his tongue on her, seeming to take delight in her every mewl and gasp and moan.

"Soon," he promised, still working between her legs, still licking, determined to bring her off again. "I want to give you everything you've been missing but first I'm going to make you come over my tongue again. One more time."

Hermione was sure she would regret this, she already did but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. Surrendering, Hermione closed her eyes, moaning again as his nose nudged her clit when he worked his tongue into her as deep as it would go, probing hungrily, tracing her inner walls like he couldn't get enough of her taste and Hermione's body clenched in response, drawing a low moan from him.

"Please," Hermione whispered, her fingers in his hair, hips rolling again. "Please what?" he asked between swirls of his tongue against her clit. "I want you inside me," Hermione whispered, lost to her own pleasure.

Seeming to stop his game he stood up and hastily undid his slacks and soon he was inside her. A deep groan fell from his lips once he was buried to the hilt.

He didn't sit still long soon he was pulling in and out of her at a murderous pace. "You're beautiful-so fucking beautiful." Draco groaned forehead against her own. She could only moan his name in response. The next orgasm of hers approaching quickly. "So fucking tight." Draco groaned again as she fluttered against him.

Ron never talked to her like this, never said these wonderfully dirty things to her. And everything he would say only brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"Give me one more Hermione." He rasped. "I'm close. So close." She replied hands gripping his forearms pushing against him. A few more particularly hard thrusts, that pushed her desk a bit, caused her to come undone. "That's my good girl." Draco said as he quickly chased her over the edge.

"Why are you looking at me like that Granger?" Draco asked once they were clean again. "Just..Ron's never looked at me the way you do." Hermione admitted. "And?" Draco asked adjusting his tie. "And I hate that I like it." Hermione said glaring. "Granger are you flirting with me?" He smirked. "Why is it every time you are in close contact I forget I absolutely despise you?" Draco just laughed pulling out his wand and fixing her blouse. "Because you don't." "This won't happen again Malfoy." Hermione said eyes trained on the wood flooring.

Draco crossed the room and kissed her roughly smirking as her hands immediately went to his hair. "You can tell yourself that but we both know it's a lie. I give you everything the Weasel never did. And like me, you crave this."

He let her go and opened the door to leave only pausing when he heard her soft voice. "We're not going to have a happy ending. You know that don't you." Their eyes locked on one another. His face was unreadable. "Yea I'll try to remember that." Was all he said closing the door behind him.

Once again she was alone with her thoughts missing something that she never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my vision board on Pinterest Lady Daunting
> 
> Board - Does He Know


End file.
